The present disclosure relates to a method and system for discharging dry solids, such as incompressible dry solids into a high pressure environment.
Continuously discharging low or atmospheric pressure dry solids into high pressure environments is generally a difficult task because solids typically have a high inter-particle volume through which pressurized fluids used to pressurize the dry solids may flow through, resulting in leakage of the pressurized fluids.
Some conventional systems, for example, a rotary valve system and a rotary air-lock system may be configured to rotate about a horizontal axis while pressurizing dry solids and discharging pressurized dry solids into a high pressure environment. However, such conventional systems have limited pressure capability due to deflection of the systems under high pressure conditions. Further, such conventional systems may be susceptible to wear while pressurizing and discharging abrasive dry solids. Such conventional systems may also lack active venting (de-pressurizing) after discharging the dry solids into the high pressure environment.
Another conventional feeder system, such as a lock hopper system, may be configured to discharge the pressurized dry solids in batch mode. Such a conventional system has a limited pressure capability and may be susceptible to wear while pressurizing and discharging abrasive dry solids.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved feeder system and an associated method for pressurizing and discharging dry solids into a high pressure environment.